


Pokemon Professor Amelie: Mudsdale

by SylveonSylveoff



Series: Poke Professor Amelie [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ass Play, Bondage, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, F/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Pokephilia, Rape, Vaginal Sex, beastiality, fence-fucking, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylveonSylveoff/pseuds/SylveonSylveoff
Summary: Amelie decides to head to Panolia Ranch during her Alola trip, but after making a wrong turn, she finds herself with a mudsdale, and a fence.





	Pokemon Professor Amelie: Mudsdale

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy!

After regaining full feeling in my legs, i decided to stop by Panolia Ranch. The nursery was nearby too, so it was going to be a fun day for me! I took a short ride to Akala island, ready to see the sights. The ranch wasn't far, but the path was full of pokemon. When i got to the ranch itself, it felt like i was a world away from yesterday's beach. It was hot and dusty, with farm pokemon everywhere. Here was the hard part, the tall grass. I weaved my way through the first patch, just missing a carbink. Then i had a great idea: to hop the fence. It wasn't very professional, but this wasn't a business trip, so it couldn't hurt. i pulled myself over the fence, almost stepping on a steene. It hissed at me and tried to use vine whip, panicking, I kicked it, sending it into the grass with a yelp. I picked up my pace. 

There was still tall grass, but less, despite it being taller. Looking around, i wondered why this part of the ranch wasn't cleared, it felt so secluded, wouldn't people want to see it? i mean, it wasn't anything special, but it was sill very pretty. I was jolted out of my thoughts when i tripped over a hay-bale. Face on the ground, i heard a grunt from above me. it was a mudsdale. That's why this area was't clear. He was here.

I scrambled, and came to a fence at the end of the forest, i had come the wrong way! I didn't want to go to the woods, but i also was not going back, so over the fence it was.Before my hand was on the rail, though, a pair of vines shot up from the ground, and pulled my arms over the fence, then, another pair of vines came, and held my legs in place. Finally, i yelped as one vine grabbed my neck and help me down to the fence. 

I started yelling, but no one could here me, I was stuck, face down, ass up, on a fence. 

Then, a laugh came from behind me, " Ste he he he he!'

From what i could see, here came that steene, and the mudsdale. One difference, the mudsdale had its dick all the way out, and was pretty dead set on me. It's cock was at least as long as my torso, and as the steene lead it over, I felt my shorts and panties being pulled down by a vine. Slowly, the fine rubbed my clit, while another teased my asshole. It was prepping me. Small moans escaped as the vine circled it's way around my clit, and i was getting wet. It picked up speed, and the vine went into my ass, i gasped, trying to suppress my noises. The mudsdale was whining behind me, ready to go. The vine in my ass started trusting, and the clit moved faster and faster. I couldn't hold them in any more, i was letting out gasps and small moans. The moans grew and finally, i came. My body shook against the fence, and the vines withdrew. The mudsdale was released, and i heard that vile steene laugh again. 

Holding itself up on the fence, the mudsdale thrust itself into me fast, I was suddenly thankful for how wet the steene has made me. What didn't help was how sensitive i still was. I moaned in the first couple of thrusts, each going farther into me. The thick dick throbbed, it's heat spreading through me. As it went further, i could feel it pushing through my stomach. I panted as the mudsdale sped up, heavy grunts coming from it.

"aH!"

Two vines slid their way through my shirt, massaging my nipples. I melted around it, and it kicked my arousal into high gear. I felt the mudsdale's cock grow in me, it thrusting and pushing, before giving a final thrust and coming. I felt my stomach grow around the dick, none of the cum escaping. that wasn't good enough for the mudsdale though, It braced itself and then thrust it's entire length in, I screamed, feeling the dick push against my stomach . Then it started pumping again, each moan escaping me growing louder and louder. By now my nipples were hyper sensitive but the vines were unrelenting. Then i felt a vine rubbing against my clit again, and i could feel my climax building. After less than a minute of the constant stimulation, i came, i shook, legs trying to kick and my hips bucking into the mudsdale's cock. None of it stopped though, the mudsdale was only here for itself and the steene was loving watching me squirm. My moans turned into screams as my sensitive body shook without mercy, each trust bringing me closer to another orgasm.

I tightened around the mudsdale as i came again, and again, and again, there was no break, and the mudsdale kept going each time it came, my bloated stomach swaying below me, full of cum. When the mudsdale finally slowed down, i was't done yet, the vine around my neck, tightened, almost choking me. I heard a loud slap and the mudsdale thrusted again, now going in and out without much of any resistance. 

I came again, my body barely being able to even shake. I was exhausted, and had lost the feeling in my legs a long time ago. My screams barely came out each time I came, my voice horse and the lack of oxygen made my head swim. The vines retreated from my clit and nipples, but it didn't help, i was coming and coming, each time taking more out of me. Finally the mudsdale pulled out, and i could breathe. the vines releasing me as i fell to the ground. I laid there, shivering in the heat. Then i heard the beginning of the day again, the steene laughing, he mudsdale being relaeased. it cut off, then i heard a camera going off. I couldn't see, i was too exhausted to open my eyes, but i heard footsteps, human footsteps. For a second i thought i was going to be saved! That i'd be rushed somewhere to rest and that steene would have to stop taking pictures. 

I was wrong.

"Steene! What do you have here! Did you find something for daddy? These are some great shots, Baby! Now, lets get the new product back home!"

The footsteps came closer.

"Hm, Professor Amelie, huh? You found someone perfect Steene!"

And then it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> The plot thickens~ not really this is just a segway into a kink thing for the next chapter! Get ready!


End file.
